


Love (The Kind You Clean up with a Mop & Bucket)

by RemyJane



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyJane/pseuds/RemyJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you up to? I don't like it already.” Leonard told him. </p><p>“Nothing. I just know what Spock got you. You know, for your birthday.” Jim wriggled a bit, smiling too innocently to actually be innocent. Spock's cheeks were completely flushed.</p><p>---</p><p>Or, Spock and Jim give Bones smut for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love (The Kind You Clean up with a Mop & Bucket)

Jim Kirk couldn't sit still. 

The captain was leaning against the command chair, bouncing a little as he moved. Leonard watched quietly, observing. Usually, there was some reason for Jim to fidget, an upcoming mission, a brilliant plan, something. This time, there was nothing. Well, not quite nothing, Leonard amended. 

“Happy birthday, Doctor.” Lt. Uhuru greeted him, smiling welcomingly. 

“Thank you, lieutenant.” He smiled back. His birthday. Jim must be up to something. 

The captain had a high blush in his cheeks, shifting from foot to foot. He bit his lip as he watched space soar past. Glancing to his side, Leonard could see Spock was watching Jim as well, the Vulcan’s cheeks tinged with green. Jim caught Spock’s gaze and smiled lewdly, causing the older man to look away. 

Whatever it was, Spock was in on it, Leonard concluded. That didn't bode well for him. 

Jim stood up straight and Leonard could see a distinct bulge in the front of his uniform pants, cock half hard under the dark fabric. Spock’s eyes dropped and Leonard sighed.

“What is he up to?” He asked his Vulcan lover in undertones. 

“I'm not sure what you mean.” Spock refused to make eye contact. 

“You're a lousy liar.” Leonard rolled his eyes. 

“I accept that as a compliment to my character.” Spock told him. “Vulcans do not lie.” 

Leonard didn't bother to press the issue further. Jim had moved on to playfully teasing Uhuru, which was a poor decision, because she could (and would) beat the stuffing out of him if need be. Leonard couldn't hear what Jim said, but the lieutenant pushed him back into his chair and he landed with an “Ooaf!” on the cushioned seat. 

Spock’s eyes had snapped up and the blush in Jim’s cheeks had crept all the way down under the collar of his shirt. Leonard watched as he arched his back ever so slightly, leaning his head back. Uhuru was long gone and no one else paid any attention to their captain. Jim squirmed slightly and looked like he could barely hold back a moan. He was most of the way hard, Leonard realized. 

“Jim, c’mere.” He growled. Jim grinned at him fondly and levered himself up, grimacing in a way that had nothing to do with pain. 

“Yes, Doctor?” Jim asked, leaning against the wall, one knee bent upwards to detract from the prominent distraction in his pants. His eyes sparkled mischievously. 

“What are you up to? I don't like it already.” Leonard told him. 

“Nothing. I just know what Spock got you. You know, for your birthday.” He wriggled a bit, smiling too innocently to actually be innocent. Spock's cheeks were completely flushed. 

Still, for a moment, Leonard barely thought anything of it; Jim was notoriously bad at keeping secrets, especially ones that excited him. And, judging by how he was still flying at half mast, he was definitely excited.

“Uh huh.” Leonard said. “Why don't I trust that.” 

“Probably because you know me.” Jim laughed, shifting again. He was fidgeting more than he had when he was bitten by ants on his last away mission. 

Leonard pushed him back against the wall and Jim moaned quietly, low in his throat. He could see his dick twitch in his pants. “No…” Leonard whispered, eyes widening. Spock looked away and Jim met his gaze straight on. 

“No what, Bones?” He asked, a hair breathless. 

“What did you two do?” Bones kept his voice low, though no one was listening to them. 

“I just helped Spock with his birthday present for you. Well, it's from me, too. You'll have to open me later. I mean, it.” Jim pretended to correct himself, smiling devilishly. 

“Oh, dear lord.” Leonard mumbled, wiping a hand down his face. “You're gonna be the death of me, kid.” 

Jim hummed happily, making his way back to his spot behind his chair, watching the stars they flew by and shifting occasionally. Leonard felt himself flushing, unable to take his eyes off Jim’s ass. 

“I can't believe you're involved in this.” He muttered to Spock. 

“Indeed, Doctor, it was my idea.” Spock said mildly, keeping his expression schooled to one of nonchalance. “Though the Captain was more than happy to participate.”

“I bet he was…” Leonard grumbled to himself. 

Alpha shift seemed to drag on, Leonard watching the antsy way Jim fidgeted, biting his lip until it was red and plump. He noticed that Spock couldn't keep his eyes off of their captain either and Jim couldn't resist their combined attentions. The Captain finally did sit, closing his eyes and sinking back in the chair. Beside him, Spock gripped the railing tightly. 

Jim was cheerful when he announced to the crew that beta shift would take over, standing still until his crew had departed the bridge. Beta crew said hello and continued to their posts, mostly ignoring the Captain. 

Leonard grabbed him with a hand on the back of his neck and guided him towards the lift roughly, Spock slipping in with them. 

“Oh thank God.” Jim sagged against the wall, voice husky. “Bones…” His eyes were hazy with lust. 

“Yeah?” Bones rubbed his thumb across his vertebra lazily, smiling at the way Jim was already starting to come apart. 

“Fuck.” Jim ground back against the wall, moaning. “Ugh.” He licked his lips, staring at Leonard. 

“C’mon. Let's go to your quarters.”

“My quarters?” Jim asked dumbly. 

Leonard snorted. “You're sure as hell not messing up my bed.” Spock patted Jim’s thigh gently, both legs starting to tremble. 

Jim wasted no time in peeling off his gold shirt once the doors closed behind them. “I'll do whatever you want, I swear.” He promised. “I just...I can't wear these clothes anymore.” 

Leonard watched, amused, as he stripped down to nothing at all. “Whatever I want?” He asked, clarifying. 

“Uh huh.” 

Leonard smiled, feeling slightly evil. “Sit. And don't touch yourself.” He pushed him back in the desk chair, catching him by surprise. Jim moaned when he landed, panting. 

“Uh, Bones?” He asked, voice a little frantic. 

“You've been teasing me all day. Did you think you'd get away with it?” Leonard asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh, fuck…” Jim groaned, watching as Leonard caught Spock by his collar and reeled him into a kiss. 

The Vulcan’s cool composure had been tested by Jim’s all-day squirming too, if the bulge pressing against Leonard’s thigh was any indication. With Jim, Leonard knew what to do. Jim would give and give and give until he couldn't anymore. With Spock, it was a fight for dominance, both vying to come out on top. 

Spock pushed him up against the wall with a dull thud, not quite hard enough to bruise. Leonard bit his lip hard and Spock rucked up the blue shirt the doctor sported, tracing his fingers gently over his nipples. Leonard loved the combination of rough and soft touches, parting his lips for Spock and letting him explore his mouth with his tongue. It was his birthday, after all. 

Even lost in the heat of Spock’s kisses, he could hear Jim breathing heavily from the chair, hands gripping the armrest tight. Turning his head to the side he took in the sight, the way Jim’s cock was swollen and nearly red, skin flushed from his face almost down to his navel. Leonard hadn't even gotten his hands on him yet and he looked wrecked. 

Spock caught his attention again by working his hand into the front of his pants and jacking him off steadily. Leonard let his head fall back against the wall. 

“I hope you enjoy your birthday gift.” Spock said against his mouth. 

“I already am.” Leonard assured him, getting a hold of Spock’s length after unfastening his pants. Spock wasn't one to get worked up quickly, but he was fully hard, cock thick and heavy in Leonard’s hand. He caught Spock’s free hand with his own, twining their fingers together firmly and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the knuckle of Spock’s. The Vulcan tensed at the intimate gesture, squeezing back. 

Leonard wondered absently how long it would take to get Spock to cum like this, to make Jim watch the whole thing. Just as he was considering it, though, Spock pulled away, leaving their fingers intertwined. “Perhaps you should open your...gift now.” He smirked, nodding towards their flushed third. 

“Ah, alright, I guess.” Leonard teased. His stomach fluttered at the thought. “Jim, bed.” 

Jim wasted no time, flopping down across the bed. Everywhere else he was in charge, he made the calls, but here, between them, Jim really enjoyed doing as he was told. And Leonard liked telling people what to do no matter where he was. 

Spock perched himself towards the top of the bed, catching Jim’s hand and letting his fingers gently kiss Jim’s. Leonard straddled his legs and reached a hand between his legs, feeling Jim shiver when his fingers hit the plug buried inside him. 

“You've been pretty worked up all day, huh?” He asked, voice low and quiet. Jim nodded, panting as Leonard applied gently pressure to the plug. 

“Len…” Jim arched his back. 

Leonard decided he’d made him wait long enough, he'd suffered enough. And he couldn't wait to get inside him. Without warning, he removed the plug, scooting back so he could spread Jim’s legs and watch as his hole gaped open, cum dribbling out. He gently pressed his fingers in, feeling the slick slide of Spock inside their young lover. 

“Fuck, Jim…” He whispered. “Spock.”

“I had noticed you seem to enjoy penetrating him after I have finished. This seemed like a pleasing variation.” Spock explained, voice lacking inflection to the untrained ear, but Leonard could distinguish the uncharacteristic tenseness.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah. Jimmy, you good?” He patted his leg with his other hand, fingers still thrusting in and out of him. 

“Uh huh.” Jim nodded, smiling up at him. “Please.” Leonard pulled his fingers out and slid his cock into him all in one motion. Jim moaned when Leonard bottomed out, grinding down, chasing sensation. 

“Hold on, I've got you.” Leonard promised. Jim was fraying around the edges, eyes wild with desire. Leonard loved it, as well as the almost feral look in Spock’s eyes as he watched. 

“Spock…” Jim tugged at his arm. “I can...you can...my mouth.” He tugged again. Spock patiently settled a pillow behind Jim’s head before coming to sit across his chest. Leonard forgot to breath as he watched Spock feed his dick into Jim’s mouth. Jim closed his eyes, jaw slack and letting Spock fuck into him. 

“You remember your distress signal?” Spock confirmed, pausing. 

“Yeah, don't forget your safe word.” Leonard agreed. Jim gave them both a thumbs up, rolling his eyes. 

Leonard thrust into Jim, watching Spock's ass as his hips stuttered from their careful rhythm. Jim was still holding Spock’s hand, the gesture almost too sweet compared to the rest of the actions. 

Spock didn't talk much, and Jim couldn't, but Leonard made up for both of them. “God, Jim, you feel so good. You look so perfect like this. Fuck, I love your mouth.” Leonard hit his prostate and Jim moaned with pleasure. “Fuck, Spock, you like when he moans like that?”

“The...vibrations are quite...pleasurable.” Spock managed. Leonard watched him as he started to quietly come undone, hips falling completely out of rhythm and body tensing as cum spilled into Jim’s mouth, some dribbling down his chin. 

“You're gonna be such a mess, Jimmy. Somebody’s gonna hafta take care of you, clean you up.” Leonard leaned down to kiss him after Spock had moved to the side, tasting the Vulcan on Jim’s lips. 

Jim responded by spreading his legs further, encouraging Leonard to fuck harder and deeper. He wasn't going to last much longer. 

“Spock, ca’ you give him a hand? I wanna fuck him through it.” Spock still had one hand tangled with Jim’s but his other hand starting jerking him off. Jim’s hips bucked at the sensation. 

“Yes, please, don't stop. Don't stop, please.” He said between breathes, shuddering with pleasure. “I'm gonna- I'm gonna-”

“Yeah, c’mon. We've got you.” Leonard encouraged, so close to the edge himself. He watched as Jim’s face contorted and his muscles clenched, holding Leonard tighter. Spock kept stroking him, milking every last drop out of him. 

Leonard’s own orgasm hit him like a tidal wave and when it was over he collapsed on top of Jim, breathing heavily. Spock had sprawled out next to them. 

“Happy birthday, Doctor.” Spock smiled at him, looking self-satisfied. “Can I assume you enjoyed the unconventional gift?” 

Leonard nodded, rolling off of Jim to the other side, reaching a hand down he felt where his and Spock’s juices were running out of Jim. The young man whimpered, too sensitive for touching. 

Spock left and returned moments later with a damp cloth. He was gentle as he cleaned up their combined mess, speaking in soothing tones. Jim was almost asleep. Leonard loved sex, but he loved this part even more. 

Spock climbed back into bed, pulling the blankets over the three of them. He draped his arm over Jim and caught Leonard's fingers, kissing him affectionately. 

Leonard felt trusted and loved, felt warm straight to his core. “I love both of you so much.” He told them. 

“I love you as well.” Spock responded, voice uncharacteristically open and fond. 

“Love you, Bones.” Jim slurred, eyes barely staying open. “H’ppy birthday.” Leonard kissed Jim again and squeezed Spock’s hand.


End file.
